emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Pierce Harris
Pierce Harris was Tess Harris' husband. In September 2015, Tess began cheating on Pierce with Paddy Kirk. A few months later Tess feared she was pregnant, although the test was negative. She confided in Paddy that Pierce did not want any children, unlike herself who wanted want to be a mum. In February 2016, Pierce was called to Hotten General Hospital as Tess had been run over by Kirin Kotecha. At the hospital Pierce was informed that Tess had not made it through surgery and died. Pierce confided in Paddy and his wife Rhona that he thought he and Tess would be able to work out their issues. Paddy lied to him that Tess' last words were that she loved Pierce. The following month, Pierce was given personal items of Tess' that were in her car. He discovered Tess had been having an affair and had a secret phone. He also found a brochure for the Mill Cottage development and wanted to have a look. Before looking at the development he went into The Woolpack for a drink where he saw Paddy and Rhona. He revealed that he had Tess's affair phone, which made Paddy squirm. Paddy's best friend Marlon Dingle came to his rescue, but Rhona, who knew about the affair, agreed to meet with Pierce the following day. Pierce showed Rhona some of the texts Tess had sent to her lover, and after learning they were texting on Christmas Day and planning to go to Paris, Rhona cracked and revealed to Pierce that Paddy was Tess' mystery man. Pierce wrote numerous bad reviews for Paddy and Rhona's vet's surgery on a local business review site. Rhona realised he was behind them and confronted Pierce. Pierce tried to make Rhona she was kidding herself that she could patch up her marriage to Paddy. A few days later, Pierce handed out flyers on Hotten Road hoping to find a witness to Tess' death. Pierce handed Rhona and friend Vanessa one, so Rhona invited him back to Smithy Cottage for a cup of tea. Pierce explained he had moved into a hotel since Tess died, so Rhona allowed him to temporarily stay with her and son Leo for a few days as she and Paddy had split up. Pierce continued looking for answers on how Tess died, and questioned Rakesh Kotecha about if he knew Tess, as Rakesh's was the owner of the flat development Tess had a brochure of. Rakesh denied knowing Tess but Rhona later admitted that Rakesh's son Kirin was the police's main suspect in Tess' death before he scarpered. Pierce confronted Rakesh and called the police to say Rakesh was covering for his son. PC Williams visited Pierce and told him as there was no evidence of Rakesh being in contact with Kirin, the police couldn't do anything, although she told him the investigation was still ongoing. Pierce took Rakesh's job at his old firm, although told Rakesh he would reject the job, on condition that Rakesh told him where Kirin was. Rakesh refused. Pierce stole Vanessa's phone and became suspicious when she received numerous missed calls from Rakesh. Vanessa's housemate Carly Hope allowed Pierce into the house. Vanessa became distressed at Pierce being in her house but Pierce insisted Vanessa was hiding something and Vanessa threatened to call the police. Pierce refused to allow Vanessa out of the house until she revealed everything she knew about Kirin's whereabouts. Vanessa let slip about a letter Rakesh received from Kirin and Pierce lost his temper, waking Vanessa and Kirin's baby son Johnny. Rhona walked in as Pierce grabbed Vanessa's arm. Vanessa demanded Pierce leave, and she questioned why Rhona would allow him to live in the same house as Leo. Rhona explained that the reason Rakesh was calling Vanessa was that he wanted to set up a trust fund for Johnny. That night Rhona and Pierce kissed and slept together. They decided to give the relationship a go, as long as it wasn't made public. List of appearances 2016 Category:Emmerdale characters Category:2016 minor characters Category:Residents of Smithy Cottage